The Bully that became more
by XxFictionxXXxWriterxXXx1212xX
Summary: The Austin moon, an older brother, a gambler, and a seventeen year old bully to the only and only Ally Dawson. Who will the battle: Love or Hatred.


The Bully that became more;

I was 13 years old when i first heard about this new band called R5. They were so good especially the cute blond l, no not Ross I mean Riker. He's so cute. I mean Ross is cute too, but Riker is like totally hot. I really like him, but I know I will never meet the band. Why you ask? Well because my mom and my dad split up when I was 9.

My mom was a famous author that was on her book tour when news of my dad cheating came out. As soon as my mom heard she filed for divorce. I wanted to stay with my dad, but as he had no job and very little money, my mom earned custody. I never regret leaving my dad because he really didn't pay attention to me. He was always worrying about his store Sonic Boom.

I cant believe I ever thought Riker was better that is so not true anymore.

My mom and me moved to Beverly Hills when I was 15. Since she was a famous author we lived in something that you could call a mansion. And I mean a mansion, mansion.

-z

I was in the middle of unpacking when my mom, called me downstairs.

"Alllllllyyyyyyy. Get down here, someone is here that I need to introduce." She shouted.

"Coming Mom. But remember that was my stage name, it's Laura."

"Oh right. Sorry honey." I responded I walk down the stairs to see a blond headed boy standing next to her. She said

"Laura this is Ross." She pointed to the boy again.

"Um... Quick question you wouldn't happen to be Ross Lynch of R5.?"

"Actually. Yes I am Ross Lynch."

"Wow... No offense but I really don't want to hang with you."

"Ouch, but I understand being famous had its ups and downs." He said looking disappointed.

"I guess, then I leave you alone." He was about turn and head out the door, but I felt a pull and had to get him to stay.

"No, what I meant is that I don't want to be your friend for your fame. I just want to know the real you. Like the one who sits at home just chillin' on a Sunday morning. Not the one who acts or performs in R5."

"You know, nobody has ever been like that with me.I think this is going be the great start of a friendship." My heart broke a little when he said friendship. I've for the last 2 years always wanted to know the true side of him. And I mean when he said friendship it hurt to know that I will never mean anything. More to him than being just a friend.

"Um... Laur you okay you were kind of spacing out."

"Oh, yeah just thinking about some work I have to do in my room upstairs. Wanna come help me finish than we can hang and maybe play 'Halo'."

"No way you play Halo?"

"Um, yeah I do, I also skateboard."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"We're going to get along just perfect."

"Don't tell my mom, she wants me to be more girly."

"Totally, understood." We end there and head up to my room.

I felt this pull to her and she seemed so chill about my fame. I wonder why. I mean don't get me wrong I love that, but it's kind of creeping me out.

"Yo, Ross, you ok, because now you're the one spacing out." I noticed we were already in her room. It was spacious. There was a double king bed, a nice nightstand and a dresser. Then on the left was a vanity and another door which probably led to her bathroom. I assumed because on her right side was the door to walkin closet.

"Nice room, you got."

"Thank, you know let's watch a movie and sit on the bed, my mom went shopping for groceries and a few other things so, yeah." I nodded my head and went to the left side of the bed. There was a brown book, with a pink L. On it.

"Hey, Laur, what's that." I point to the book and she practically dives for it. She grabbed it, and went into her closet.

"Okay, sorry that's a personal thing and nobody, not even my mom sees the content."

"Understood, I feel the same way about my journal. And yes before you ask, the famous Ross Lynch does keep a journal."

"Okay, so I have a huge selection of movies. There in those two boxes." I went over and picked out this rom-com . It was called !The Prince & Me'

"You know, I never pegged you as a rom com guy."

"There's a lot of stuff the m did doesn't know about me."

"Cool, so you gonna put and then join me." I nodded and did just that. When I climbed into her huge bed, she curled up next to me and started the movie. Usually things like this, but I pull scare me but I am so comfortable with her. I mean I like when she has an arm around my waist and me vice versa. I was leaning against her pillows and she had her hair splayed across my chest while she situated into my side.

We were half way through the movie when there was a quiet knock against the door.

"Enter." I said quietly so she wouldn't wake up.

"Laura where's Ro- What happened here?"

"We were watching a movie and she fell asleep literally 5 minutes ago."

"Oh... Okay did you guys eat." I nodded signaling that we did.

"Okay, you know you can spend the night if I u want, I trust you Ross. When she realizes you were from that show from a few years back, when we were in Miami."

"Right, well I'm honda hit the hay and catch few hours of sleep."

"Well alright see you in the morning oh and Stormie dropped off some clothes earlier. I told you'd probably stay over."

"Okay, thanks have a nice night."

"Yeah you too, if you need anything I just upstairs in the study for a few hours before I go to my room up there."

"'Kay, goodnight."

"Goodnight Ross."

Ally shifted a bit and her head landed on my solid chest. She groaned and woke up.

"Was that good acting?"

"Totally, now come here. I missed since you left Miami, to come back to Cali."

"I know but were together now." He kissed her passionately. He bit her lip-

-z  
It was all a dream. Mom came in and said "Ally, honey dinner is ready."

"Ok, thanks mom, I will see you in few minutes." I walked into the kitchen. I saw a plate with pasta on it.

"Oh mom, you made my favorite."

"Yeah. I thought it be a nice dinner. And don't forget you start school, tomorrow."

"Right..." I said un-enthusiastically

"Oh. Ally, don't say that. I'm sure you make good friends here."

'I used to live in Miami, my mom us a few months ago, after she bought this place.'

"Ok mom, I'm going to bed."

"Oh wait honey, you should know, that my book tour starts tomorrow."

"Ok, well when will you be back."

"I'm going to be gone the entire school year. So I just going to leave tomorrow around the same time tomorrow morning, and I won't be back till June."

"Ok, well I going to go sleep."

"Ok, I will see you in the morning."

I walked upstairs and went to bed.

I woke up in the morning. I walked over to my bathroom. And took a shower. I went over to my closet. I picked out my black ripped skinny jeans, a gray cami, with a jean jacket vest, sleeveless and a black beanie, and my red and black converse. I grabbed my bag and my coffee and my the keys to motorcycle. I locked the and noticed my mom's car gone. My phone rang.

"Hey Honey, it's mom. I had to leave early."

"That's okay, I was just heading to school."

"Ok, um... well I have to go I'm off to Japan First."

"Just bring me some souvenirs."

"Of course, I'm leaving now."

"Luv u mom, enjoy the tour,"

"Love, you too."

I hung up phone. I put the phone in my bag and got on my motorcycle. The drive to school was a short 10 minutes by bike.

Austin's Pov:

I got to school and parked in my usual spot. The boys, came over and we were talking about some things when we heard a loud noise and we saw a biker turn into the spot next to us. Oh right I'm the 'it' boy and the boys are Dallas, Elliot, Dez, Trent, and Me. We were dating the girls. Kirs, my boo was the 'it' girl, and then there was the girls Kira (kirs) , Cassidy, Brooke, Katie and Trish. It was Dallas & Cassie, Me & Kirs, Dez & Trish, Trent & Brooke, and Finally Elliot & Katie.

Okay back to biker. I was checking their ride. it was a Star Bolt. It was one of the fastest out there. What came next surprised the entire crowd that gathered to see the new kid. I mean I would've noticed if this beauty was here before.

The guy got their bike and took off their helmet and we saw a girl. She had on the sexiest outfit I ever saw. It hugged her curves. Her hair was brown with amber tips at the end. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and she was minimal makeup from what I saw.

She walked up to me.

"Sweetie close your mouth or you catch a fly." She said. And she walked off. Damn she was fresh.

"What did she just say?" Dallas asked. "She told me to close my mouth or I'd catch a fly."

"Damn, she was hot." said the boys in unison.

"Well, let's get goin' we don't want to be late on the first day of school" I walked towards my locker and saw the new girl there.

"Well hello," I said in husky voice in her ear.

"Oh my god, you know what I realized. You're him, you're Austin Moon."

"Oh, so you know me."

"Well how could I go to a new school without knowing what players to stay clear of."

"Well, someone doesn't know who they're really speaking to if you just said that."

"Oh, who would I be speaking to?" She responded as she turned around and grabbed her chem book."

"I'm Austin the leader of the Football Team."

"Oh, is that supposed to impress me?'

"Well, kinda yeah I mean I basically am your ticket to popularity."

"From what I saw this morning I don't need you, I'm already enough on my own." She slammed my locker shut after she shut hers. And walked away, with a bounce in her step. UGHHHH! I can't believe we have the same class first period.

When I walked into the chem lab, she was sitting in my spot. I saw the boys talking to her. We the boys and the girls always had the same class schedule. Just because we popular and rich we could make their lives hell. Like I know Principle Figgins, is cheating on his wife with the chem teacher, and much more embarrassing things like that on like all students and all teachers.

I walked over to her, she was on her phone and the bell had already went off, but the chem teacher was always late.

"Yo, girly." I said. she didn't respond.

"Girly." I said again and snapped my fingers and wave my hand in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry, something you need Austin."

"Yeah, you are in my seat."

"Oh am I, I could get and just move and sit back there."

"Oh. really. Thanks."

"I was joking. Why would I let you sit here? I've been at this school for like 15 minutes, and I already heard you don't pay attention to shit. So, you can move back there." The whole class oohed. I guess they overheard our conversation.

"Did you just say no to me." I asked in disbelief.

"Yep, so bye bye now." At that moment the chem teacher Mrs. Monroe walked in.


End file.
